Osaka  City of Love
by Roxas4life
Summary: Conan and friends are visiting Osaka!
1. Preparations for Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

A/N: AixConan Longshot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Preparations for Leaving<strong>

Conan stepped through the door. "Professor! I'm here!" he called.

Professor Asaga appeared. "Oh, Shinichi. How are you?"

"Fine, like usual," Conan replied. "Eh, where's Haibara?"

"Oh, she's taking a shower," Professor Asaga said.

"Oh, okay thanks," Conan replied and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"W-wait a minute Shinichi!" Professor Asaga called from behind him, but his words were not heard.

Conan walked towards the bathroom door and opened it, walking in. "Hey, Haiba-"

"Get the hell out Kudo-kun!" Haibara's voice came from over the running water, "You're such a pervert you know!"

"W-wait a min-" Conan started to protest before a he was hit with a bucket.

"Go wait in my room!" Haibara yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>"Ah, my head hurts," Conan complained to the girl lying in front of him.<p>

"It's your own fault Kudo-kun, you're such a pervert!" Haibara replied.

"Hey, I didn't mean to-"

"You should think about others before you break into their privacy."

Conan sighed. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking."

Haibara turned her head to look at her friend. Conan admitting he was wrong to her? Was this the effect of Christmas?

"So," Haibara started to say," Are you ready for the flight?"

"Yeah, how long are we staying in Osaka?"

"Three months."

Conan's face showed signs of obvious bewilderment. "Three months?"

"Yeah, the politician that was shot last week needs to be replaced so they're canceling all jobs for six months."

"Eh, sounds stupid. Three months in Heiji's house."

"Speaking of which, I need to pack. Can you help?" Haibara spoke while getting up.

Conan didn't reply, he just stood up and walk over to her.

"Everything is over here, just pit it in the suitcase."

Conan lifted up bottles and placed them in. "Eh, you're bringing perfume?"

"Got a problem?"

"N-no, it's just we-Whoa!" Conan dropped a bunch of panties on the floor.

Haibara blushed a little before lifting Conan up. "Okay, you do the stuff on this side and leave my personal things to me."

Conan swapped places with Haibara and began packing again. "White, huh?" he teased her.

"Shut up Kudo-kun, you chicken out whenever you see panties when they're not on someone."

"That's not true!"

"Here, you can handle these then," Haibara said while handing Conan some of her underclothes.

"N-no thank you," Conan said, "Huh? Why do you have bras?"

"I'm keeping these," seeing Conan's weird look she said, "What? I miss my breasts."

"Uh, okay," Conan spoke, deciding not to continue on this conversation anymore. "I hope I can eat okonomiyaki this time."

"Yeah, your last trip was pretty funny."

"Shut up! I was starving the whole day!" (A/N: reference to Magic File 4)

"That's not funny?"

"You're so cruel, Haibara."

"You'll be begging forgiveness when you propose."

"Idiot, why would I propose to you?"

"Oh yeah, you're only eight."

"Hmph."

They finished packing in silence. Then they lay down on Haibara's bed, waiting for the hours to pass.

"Hey, it's time to go!" Professor Asaga shouted.

The two left the room together and walked out of the house where their friends were waiting.

"Oi! Conan-kun! We're gonna go on a plane!" shouted Ayumi.

"I hope they have eel on the plane!" Genta said.

"I hope they hand out Kamen Yaiba figurines!" Mitsuhiko called.

They stumbled into the back of the car and the professor drove them to the airport.

"Wow! It's so big!" Mitsuhiko commented.

"Oi! You're late!" came a familiar voice from the entrance. "The plane's leaving soon."

The kids turned to see Ran and Kogoro standing there.

"Ok, let's go!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko yelled together.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is about the flight. Here's a preview.

Haibara's head fell gently onto Conan's lap, her eyes closed; she was fast asleep. Conan looked up in surprise and smiled softly when he saw her.

"Cute, huh?" he whispered to himself. He wasn't sure if he agreed, but there seemed to be a part of it that he accepted.

"Oi, why are you staring at my face?"


	2. Departure to Osaka

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

A/N: Chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Departure to Osaka<strong>

"Here, the formation of the seats is 3-2-3, so you eight can go in a line here," the flight attendant instructed.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko took the left three seats, while Conan and Haibara occupied the middle seats. Finally, Ran, Kogoro and Professor Asaga took the right three seats.

"Wow! You can see all the planes from this window!" Conan heard Ayumi exclaim.

"Hey, let me see!" Genta shouted.

"Excuse me, could you kids please quieten down a little," a nearby flight attendant instructed.

"Sorry!" The three kids said.

"We are now going to take off," the speakers in the plane informed the passengers.

As the plane drifted into the sky, the kids started yelling again, "Whoa, it's so high!"

Conan could hear Kogoro trembling. "Can we swap Ran? You can have the window seat."

"Hey, Haibara," Conan said, "What if something happens during the trip?"

"We ignore it, this is our holiday," she replied.

"Hey, little boy, would you like a drink?" the flight attendant asked.

"No thank you."

"Oh, is this your girlfriend here?"

"Huh?" Conan reacted, "N-no she's ju-"

"Hey, she's really cute!" the flight attendant commented before walking away.

"What the..." Conan muttered, "Did you just here that, Hai..."

Haibara's head fell gently onto Conan's lap, her eyes closed; she was fast asleep. Conan looked up in surprise and smiled softly when he saw her.

"Cute, huh?" he whispered to himself. He wasn't sure if he agreed, but there seemed to be a part of it that he accepted.

"Oi, why are you staring at my face?"

Conan nearly jumped in surprise. "You're awake?"

"Of course I'm awake. I never was asleep, just faking. But you seem to have taken an interest in my face, why's that?" Haibara asked while smiling at him knowingly.

"Oh, no reason."

"Are you sure you're not in love?"

"No way!"

"So you weren't just going to kiss me?"

"N-no!"

"Not like this?" Haibara asked and she drew her face close to Conan's. Slowly, she moved her lips towards his, until they were nearly touching. Conan could feel her breath on him. It surprisingly felt good to him, and he readied himself for the kiss. She leaned in closer and whispered...

"Just kidding!" and drew back.

Conan blinked in surprise. "Oh, right. Of course."

"You look pretty disappointed," Haibara said.

"Yeah, sure."

Both of their cheeks were tinted red, but they both pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>Haibara stood up.<p>

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"Nothing, bathroom."

Conan stood up and followed her. She turned around and looked at him.

"No, you don't have to come."

"I need to go too."

"Fine."

They reached the bathroom and Haibara opened the door. Conan tried to follow her in before she glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go too!"

"Yes, you wait until I'm done."

"But wouldn't it be quicker if we went in together?"

"I don't see your line of reasoning, pervert."

"Hey, this way we won't have to open the door and move again!"

"Just shut up, I know you're a pervert and your excuses are ridiculous."

"Please?"

Haibara stared at Conan. "Fine, if it will shut you up."

Haibara walked up to the toilet. "Turn around Conan," she instructed, "Not towards the mirror, towards the door."

Conan did as he was asked. Haibara finished and Conan walked towards the toilet.

"Hey, you have to turn around now."

"Not that it would matter, I can't see anything from behind you."

"Just turn anyway."

After Conan finished, they washed their hands, though Haibara insisted they wash them separately so she wouldn't have to touch his. She seemed fairly annoyed at Conan now.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how long until landing?" Conan asked.<p>

"Twenty minutes," Haibara replied.

"Attention, we will be landing earlier than planned," came the voice from the speakers.

"Or not," Haibara commented.

The plane shook heavily as it started to descend. Conan's glasses fell off.

As he picked them up, he said, "Hey, is Heiji picking us up?"

"Yes, with his dad."

The plane shook once more as it hit the ground. Haibara gasped in pain as her head hit the seat in front.

"Hey, are you alright?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

When the plane stopped moving, everyone got up and got out. After they claimed their baggage, they waited.

"Hey dad, isn't that-" Ran began.

"Yeah, Heizo Hattori," Kogoro answered.

"Eh?" Conan said, "Where's Hei-"

"Hey! Kudo!"

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is about arriving.


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

A/N: Chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Arrival<strong>

"Hey! Kudo!" came Heiji's voice.

"Huh?" Ran asked, "Shinichi?"

"Oh, that was my phone!" Heiji quickly said, "he hung up."

That idiot, Conan thought.

"So guys! We're going to my place!" Heiji exclaimed.

"What's with the excitement?" Conan whispered to Haibara.

But Haibara simply ignored him and followed Heiji.

"W-wait!" Conan shouted.

"Oi! Kudo!" Conan heard Heiji's voice whisper in his ear. "How've you been?"

"Brilliant, Hattori."

"Huh, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Heiji looked at Conan for a second and grinned.

"Oh, I see, you're in love!"

"What? No!"

"Let me guess, is it Ai?"

"Hattori!"

"Haha, come on Kudo!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa Osaka's so big!" Genta exclaimed.<p>

"Okay, I have business matters to take care of," Heizo said, "Heiji will take you home."

"Ok kids, follow me."

"Yes!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Conan asked Haibara.

"Hmph," Haibara turned her head away.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Kudo-kun."

"Is this about what happened on the plane?"

"Just shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a big house!"<p>

"Ok kids, let me show you around."

"Oi, Heiji!" came a voice from the house.

"Kazuha! What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Just visiting. Oh, hi kids!"

"I'm showing them around now, can you wait?"

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Professor, Ran and Kogoro, you have your own rooms. The kids will sleep together. We only have three double-floor-beds. You guys will have to share.<p>

"We have three bathrooms. One next to the kids' room. That one has two toilets and a sink. One next to the kitchen, that has a toilet and a sink. Finally, the main bathroom is in the hall. That's got two toilets, a bath, and shower and two sinks.

"The kitchen is here, you shouldn't need to go around here much. That's the main room, where we eat. A large yard is over there, where you kids can play.

And that's about it," Heiji finished, "Make yourselves at home."

"Oh, what's on TV?" Mitsuhiko asked, "Hey guys, it's Kamen Yaiba!"

"Kamen Yaiba!"

"Yay! Let's watch!"

Conan walked to his room. When he got there, he saw Haibara sitting, staring at the wall.

"Hey, whatever I did, I'm sorry," Conan apologized.

Haibara sighed, "No, I'm sorry. It's not just the incident on the plane, I've just had a lot on my mind since we left. Somehow I find it relaxing to direct my stressful anger towards you."

"Um, ok," Conan sat down next to Haibara, "What is it you've been thinking about?"

"Us."

"W-what?"

"I mean, what's going to happen to us, are we ever going to get our bodies back?"

"Oh, of course."

Haibara sighed again, "Could you leave? I need some time alone."

Conan nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

"So much stuff to eat!" Genta exclaimed.

"Osaka is so fun!" Ayumi yelled.

"Ok kids, you should sleep after showering or bathing, the plane trip must have exhausted you," Professor Asaga said.

"Yes!"

"Eh, I'll go find a bar and relax tonight," Kogoro said.

"Don't drink too much," Ran commented.

* * *

><p>Conan stepped into the room where Haibara was dressed in some light clothing: a T-shirt and a skirt. Conan was dressed the same, replacing the skirt with some shorts.<p>

"Hey, the shower is really comfortable here," Conan said.

"Yeah, the power is rather relaxing."

"Oh, you took a shower too?"

"Yeah. Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason."

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko stepped into the room lightly dressed.

"Genta will have to sleep by himself, due to his size," Mitsuhiko reasoned.

"Yes!" Genta yelled.

"Share a bed, Conan?" Haibara asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Then Ayumi-chan will have to go with Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi said, referring to herself in the third person.

"Okay then, lights out," Mitsuhiko said.

Conan crawled into the left side of his floor-bed, while Haibara crawled into the right side. Then the lights turned off.

"Goodnight, Kudo-kun," Haibara whispered softly.

"Goodnight Haibara."

Suddenly felt Haibara's head on his shoulder, breathing softly. Her hand fell onto his. Conan felt his cheeks growing hot.

"H-Haibara?"

But this time she was really asleep. Conan was not sure what to do. She might get mad if he woke her up, but she might get mad and accuse him of harassment if she found out he had left her like that.

Conan trusted his heart and squeezed Haibara's hand, while moving his body so her head fell onto his chest.

"Goodnight, Haibara," he whispered into the darkness.

That night, he slept through Genta's snoring and found peace within his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be about how Ai and Conan go through what Heiji and Kazuha did when they were kids.


	4. Handcuffed

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Handcuffed<strong>

Conan opened his eyes. It was morning but no one else was awake yet. He noted that Haibara was still in the position that he had left her in. He shifted his body a little to move her and get up.

He felt movement beside him; Haibara was waking up. He turned her body and rose.

"Good morning, Kudo-kun."

"Good morning, Haibara."

Haibara glanced at Mitsuhiko and Genta, noting that they were still asleep.

"Okay Kudo-kun, turn away," she said while getting out some clothes.

Conan turned around and saw Ayumi lying with her eyes half opened.

"Good morning, Conan-kun."

"Good morning, Ayumi."

Ayumi looked up and saw Haibara changing. "Good morning Ai-chan."

"Yeah, good morning Ayumi."

"Shouldn't you go to the bathroom? What if one of the boy wake up?"

"They don't look like they're waking anytime soon."

"Yeah, good point."

"Ok, Edowaga-san, I'm done. Your turn."

Conan turned around to see Haibara fully dressed. "Hey, what about Ayumi?"

"Oh, don't worry Conan-kun. I'm going to bathroom to get changed," and she left.

* * *

><p>"Hey, that was a good night's sleep!" Genta exclaimed.<p>

"Aw, I couldn't sleep because Mitsuhiko was rolling over me!" Ayumi said, causing Conan to think of his similar incident.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Mitsuhiko shouted.

"Dad! You came home at midnight!" Ran yelled.

"Yeah, I met this young woman an we had a few drinks."

"A few? You're still totally drunk!"

"Hey, people! Tomorrow is Christmas, remember? Be happy!" Heiji said.

* * *

><p>"Nothing to do?" Haibara asked Conan as she walked into the bedroom.<p>

"Yeah..." Conan replied.

"Why don't we make out then?"

"Pardon?"

"I know you'd enjoy that a lot," Haibara smirked.

"You're one to talk, you were leaning your body against me and holding my hand last night when you slept."

Haibara blinked, "I was?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Sure this isn't some trick of yours?"

"Of course not, you looked comfortable too."

Haibara blushed a little, "At least I don't peek at people in the shower."

"Hey, that wasn't purposeful!"

"Geez, Kudo-kun, no wonder Mouri is always mad at you."

"Ran is only mad because she hasn't seen me for ages."

"Hmph, she probably hates you, who wouldn't?"

"Come on Haibara, you're mean!"

"Go complain somewhere else!"

"God, you shouldn't PMT so much!"

Haibara stared at Conan, "Kudo-kun... I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey w-wait!" Conan shouted but Haibara was already running at him.

She chased him all over the house. They looped around, climbed trees for a few minutes until Haibara caught up to Conan.

"Kudo-kun... You'll be sorry you ever messed with me..."

"Wait a minute! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oi, what's happening here?" came Heiji's voice.

"Look, it's two young lovers, fighting!" Kazuha said.

"Lovers?" Conan and Haibara chorused.

"Aw, how cute!" Kazuha said.

"We should stop their fighting."

"We aren't lovers!" Haibara yelled angrily.

"Hey, maybe we should handcuff them together," Heiji said.

Suddenly evil grins spread across Heiji and Kazuha's face. They grabbed Haibara and Conan's hands and placed handcuffs on them.

"What the... Get these off me!" Haibara shouted.

"Very funny, Hattori. Now pass the key," Conan said.

"Oh, this?" Heiji asked, holding up the key, "Hm."

Then he threw far over the fence where they couldn't see it land. Heiji and Kazuha started laughing. One thing was obvious: they weren't going to find that anytime soon.

"Time to go," Kazuha said before pulling Heiji away with her.

"Damn it! Get these off me Kudo-kun!" Haibara yelled.

"If I could, then I would. Looks like we're stuck for now."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter soon.


	5. Sharing Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Sharing Everything<strong>

"What?" Haibara yelled.

"S-sorry, it's not my fault!"

"I don't care, find a solution to this!"

"Please, calm down!"

Haibara took a few deep breaths, "Sorry, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Damn, this is bad!"

"I realized."

"No, I mean, when Hattori and Kazuha were handcuffed, they did things like taking baths together," Conan said, his face turning bright red at the thought.

Haibara's face was red too, with anger.

"I am not-" she started.

"No! I never said I wanted to or anything! We won't do anything like that!"

"Yeah, what if have to?"

"Have to?"

"Well, you can't not go to the bathroom forever, right?"

"Er, when the time comes, we'll think of something."

Haibara turned her head away, "God, this is going to be a nightmare, stuck with Kudo-kun."

"Don't be like that; if we're going to be stuck, we should at least be friends."

Haibara sighed, "You're right, my bad."

"Hey, we should have lunch."

* * *

><p>"What?" Ran exclaimed laughing, "You got handcuffed."<p>

"Hey, this isn't a laughing matter!" Conan said.

"Sorry, but I have to admit, you two do look kind of cute together."

"Ran!"

"Sorry."

"But how are you going to get out of it?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"We're working on that," Haibara replied.

"More eel!" Genta yelled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kudo-kun," Haibara said.<p>

"Yeah?" Conan replied.

"Why are we taking a walk in the forest?"

"Oh, just to calm things down, now that this has happened."

"Yeah, I never would have imagined that one day I would be chained to you Kudo-kun. This is like a walk in the park from my dreams."

"Eh?"

"To be locked together with my heart's desire. Truly the heavens must have heard me."

"Er, um, what?"

"Just kidding."

"Jeez," Conan sighed.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I'm bored. This walk is stupid."

"Well, sorry for that."

"Isn't there anything we can do while we're handcuffed?"

"We'll think of something."

They kept walking for a few minutes.

Haibara sighed, "I told you we'd have to face it sometime?"

"Huh?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh," Conan said, leading Haibara to a tree, "You can go here."

"...Kudo-kun."

"Don't worry, I won't look."

"I think you're forgetting that in female and actually have a bit of dignity in me."

"Huh? You're female?"

"Shut up Kudo-kun, you don't want me mad at you now."

"Okay, we'll go back to Hattori's place."

"No, I can't hold it that long, I have to go now!"

"Quick, I think there's a public toilet here."

They ran out of the woods into a park, where there was a public toilet.

"Get in!" Haibara yelled.

"What, me too?"

"We don't really have a choice."

"Oh, right."

Haibara opened the bathroom door and ran in, dragging Conan in with her. As she began to take off her skirt, Conan immediately turned away.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence, following the road back to Heiji's place.<p>

"Well, that didn't go too bad," Conan said, breaking the silence.

"You... Didn't see anything, right?"

"Huh?"

"You know?" Haibara gestured to her skirt.

"Oh, no I didn't see anything."

"Ah, good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Really, I didn't expect that, since you're such a pervert."

"Geez."

"Hey! Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" came Ayumi's voice.

"Hey, do you want to watch Kamen Yaiba?" called Mitsuhiko.

"No thank you," Haibara replied.

"Ok, let's go watch it ourselves!"

"Ok Kudo-kun, we're going shopping."

"Huh? Why do I have to go?"

"You're chained to me, remember?"

"Eh, fine then."

* * *

><p>"Hey, why are you staring at a wedding dress?"<p>

"I'm imagining myself in it."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting married."

"Oh, right."

"You're next to me."

"Huh?"

"You're the groom."

"Eh?"

"Yes, and this is part where we kiss," Haibara said while putting her face closer to Conan's. She brought their lips close together and said, "Just kidding."

"Geez, Haibara, you should stop doing that," Conan said, his face bright red.

"Uh huh, and you should pick some panties for me because you absolutely love them."

"What?"

"Come on," Haibara said, gesturing at the shelf, "You know which colour."

Conan sighed, "Here, white right?"

Haibara giggled a little and said, "Right, come here."

Haibara led Conan to the trying rooms.

"Hey what are you doing!"

"Trying out my new clothes." (A/N: Let's pretend you can take off clothes while in handcuffs for the sake of the story.)

Conan quickly turned his head around. He didn't need to see Haibara changing her panties.

"Ok, done, let's leave."

"Hey, if we run, we can make it back before dinner."

"Let's run then."

So they ran back to Heiji's place, while tripping and dragging each other.

* * *

><p>AN:Yes I know this is really shifty. Next chapter soon.


End file.
